La pluie tombe sur la tombe
by Nathdawn Des Lilas
Summary: Un cimetière, la pluie, un bouquet de lys blancs... Et Watson a des envies de meurtre...


**Pour ma Glasgow d'amour, joyeux anniversaire !  
Curieux titre pour un cadeau... mais pas quand c'est du Sherlock Holmes !**

* * *

 **La pluie tombe sur la tombe**

 **.**

 **.**

La pluie tombe sur le monde. _Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc._

La pluie tombe sur la tombe. _Plic. Ploc. Plic. Plac. Ploc._

John Watson est là, debout, sa gabardine déjà trempée, ses yeux fixés sur la pierre grise tachée de lichens. Son chapeau goutte et l'eau s'écrase sur le grès, explose en des milliers de particules. Sous le déluge, le cimetière est vide, le gamin qui l'a amené là a détalé sans demander son reste. Il n'y a que des stèles, fleuries ou abandonnées, certaines s'écroulent. Sur une autre, un ange posé dessus regarde vers le ciel plombé, le visage si triste.

Le toubib regarde encore une fois celle à ces pieds, tout autour de lui devient flou, il ne voit plus que ça. Ce n'est qu'un morceau de pierre gravée. Il lit. Un nom. Une date.

.

 **Sherlock Holmes**

 **1854 – 1891**

.

Le toubib lève les yeux au ciel, l'eau mouille son visage, noie ses orbes trop brillants. Il secoue la tête, ouvre la bouche puis la referme. Se mord la lèvre, grince des dents. Un frisson désagréable lui parcourt l'échine, il suit une goutte d'eau qui s'est glissée dans son col quand il a courbé le dos.

Son regard revient sur le nom, la date, il déglutit, douloureusement. Il jette sur la dalle détrempée le bouquet de fleurs, des lys blancs. Les pétales s'envolent sous une rafale, éparpillés par le vent. Sa main retourne dans sa poche, serre le pistolet. La crosse froide dans sa paume lui apporte un peu de réconfort. Une envie de meurtre aussi.

La pluie tombe sur le monde. _Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc._

La pluie tombe sur la tombe. _Plic. Ploc. Plic. Plac. Ploc._

Un goût métallique envahit sa bouche, il s'est mordu la langue. Le sang appelle le sang !

Il fait demi-tour, trop vif, trop vite, son pied ripe dans la boue, il manque de se retrouver cul par-dessus tête.

— Nom de Dieu !

Il soupire, adresse une prière au Divin pour lui demander de le pardonner, ce n'est pas le lieu pour blasphémer. Puis il s'élance sur les pavés, chaussures trempées.

 _Flich, floch,_ semelles qui grincent à chaque pas.

 _Tac, tac, tac,_ la canne qui cogne à chaque pas.

Il se presse, allonge la foulée, tout en baragouinant dans sa moustache. Il ne se calme que quand il bouscule une dame, s'excuse, lève son chapeau, se fait tremper les cheveux, dernier endroit sec de sa personne. Elle le fusille du regard, repart le menton haut pendant qu'il laisse tomber le sien, tout penaud. Il repart en faisant plus attention.

 _Flich, floch,_ semelles qui grincent à chaque pas _._

 _Tac, tac, tac,_ la canne qui cogne à chaque pas.

Enfin, il arrive à destination, au 221B Baker Street. Sans une hésitation, il se sert de sa clé et entre comme un ouragan, version tsunami tellement il dégouline. Mais il se fiche de l'eau laissée sur le parquet, dans les escaliers. Il monte les marches, boitille plus que d'habitude, la démarche heurtée d'avoir trop forcé sur sa jambe qui n'aime pas l'humidité. Il défonce la porte plus qu'il ne l'ouvre.

— Holmes ! Damné soyez-vous !

Le détective est à table, lit son journal devant une tasse de thé fumante et odorante. Et mange des scones, comme si de rien n'était, il n'en reste qu'un dans l'assiette. Le feu crépite, la fumée de sa pipe voile l'atmosphère, cache un peu le capharnaüm, mais si peu. D'habitude, le médecin se détend rien qu'à ce parfum entêtant de tabac brun. Là, il a juste envie de lui faire avaler son brûle-gueule, mais version suppositoire !

— Alors Watson, la ballade vous a plu ?

— Infâme salopard, je crois que je vais vous tuer !

— Vous seriez obligé de retourner là d'où vous venez, ce serait ballot.

Le toubib hausse une épaule, il reconnaît la logique. Non, en fait, pas du tout ! Il se défait de son manteau et de son chapeau, les jette sur une chaise et brandit sa canne.

— Vous... Vous êtes...

Les mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge, serrée par la colère. Et le chagrin. Pourquoi ce diable de détective le torture-t-il à ce point ? Six mois qu'il est revenu d'entre les morts, trois ans à le pleurer, ce n'est pas assez ? Ce n'est pas assez d'avoir jeté aux orties son mariage, sa santé mentale, son âme, pour se retrouver dans son lit chaque nuit depuis ? Rien n'est jamais assez pour ce démon !

Il se laisse tomber sur un fauteuil plus qu'il ne s'assoit, son pantalon et sa chemise humides le font sursauter. Tant pis, il n'a plus la force d'aller plus loin.

Le bruit du papier qui se froisse ne lui fait pas tourner la tête, c'est juste le journal qui est replié. Holmes sort de la pièce. Le toubib a envie de le rappeler, juste pour pouvoir continuer à l'engueuler, mais à quoi bon ? Les coudes sur les genoux, il baisse la tête. Mais les pas reviennent, la porte grince et il sent une serviette qui lui frictionne le crâne avec douceur, presque tendresse. Il en ronronnerait s'il n'était pas de si méchante humeur.

Un bruissement de vêtements et le visage du détective est devant lui, il s'est accroupi, son sourire suffisant imprimé sur sa face.

— Allez vous changer, nous sortons.

— Je n'en ai aucune envie.

— Allons, bougez-vous, le fiacre va arriver.

Il sait qu'il devrait ignorer ce scélérat, mais il ne le peut.

— Et pour aller où, je vous prie ?

— C'est une surprise.

— J'ai fait le plein pour la journée, de vos surprises ! Que dis-je, pour l'année !

— Comme vous voudrez, je pars donc sans vous.

Watson sent les poils de ses bras se hérisser. Il lui en veut, mais ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir ce qu'il fabrique, l'interlude de trois ans lui a suffi. Avec un soupir à fendre en deux l'âme des anges, il va passer un costume sec.

OoO

Le fiacre avance cahin-caha dans les rues de Londres. La pluie s'est calmée, il ne tombe qu'une bruine glacée qui vous détrempe en un instant. Un silence plombé règne dans l'habitacle, les deux hommes sont face à face, Holmes les yeux rivés sur son compagnon que ce dernier tente d'ignorer en ravalant sa rancune. Puis le soufre d'une allumette grésille et l'odeur de tabac revient, entêtante, rassurante. Le toubib daigne glisser un œil sur son vis-à-vis. Peu amène, vraiment peu amène. Mais il en faut plus pour déstabiliser le limier qui semble d'excellente humeur.

— Alors, Watson ? Votre journée ?

Le toubib manque de s'étrangler avec sa salive. À croire qu'il en trop dans le gosier.

— Vous me l'avez gâchée ! À part ça, j'aurai sans doute une pneumonie à m'être fait tremper sous cette pluie glaciale, j'ai mal à la jambe, et j'ai une furieuse envie de vous rosser jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ! Autre chose ?!

Les mots se sont déversés sans respirer, Watson finit essoufflé et blanc de rage. Holmes ricane.

— J'avais deviné tout ça au premier coup d'œil, Watson. Mais racontez-moi ce que je ne sais pas.

Le médecin se mure dans un silence buté. Ce matin, en pleine consultation avec Lady Osbourne à moitié vêtue, un clochard est entré, crasseux et édenté. Pour faire cesser les cris de la dame outragée, Watson l'a suivi jusque dehors. Le vieux lui a juste dit qu'il devait se rendre de toute urgence à quelques rues de là et lui a glissé un carton dans la main sur ces derniers mots : ''c'est une question de vie ou de mort''.

Sur le papier, juste une adresse. Le temps de revenir à son cabinet, d'attraper manteau et chapeau tout en s'excusant auprès de la mégère, il s'est hâté. Et face à la devanture, il a froncé les sourcils, vérifié le numéro et est entré chez le fleuriste. Ici, ça sentait la rose et le gardénia. L'employé en tablier lui a tendu un bouquet de lys blancs, avec une carte.

.

 **Joyeux anniversaire.**

 **Toujours vôtre.**

 **S.H.**

.

Watson se souvient de son sourire ému, de sa vue devenue floue. Holmes y avait pensé ! Il lui offrait des fleurs ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Au diable la médecine, son cabinet et ses patients, il rentrait à la maison.

Mais à peine sorti, un gamin l'avait accosté.

— Vous devez me suivre, Monsieur Holmes vous attend.

Bien sûr, sans discuter une seule seconde, il lui avait emboîté le pas, émoustillé par ce bouquet qu'il tenait en main, s'imaginant un dîner, puis un coucher, des baisers, des caresses... Il en aurait presque rougi de tant imaginer au milieu de tous ces passants.

Les rues défilaient et face à une grille en fer forgé, son sourire s'était fané. Comment avait-il été aussi idiot pour croire que... ?

Bref ! Il ne veut plus y penser. Le présent le rattrape : le fiacre, Holmes, la pluie. _Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc._

— Nous sommes arrivés.

La voix du détective vient de le sortir de ses pensées moroses. Mais un seul coup d'œil le fait replonger, couler à pic. Noyade assurée.

— Holmes, ce matin, ce n'était pas drôle. Cette fois, c'est carrément outrageant, même de vous !

Car devant eux, une grille ouverte : celle du cimetière qu'il a quitté un peu plus tôt. Depuis le jour de l'enterrement, il s'était juré de ne jamais y revenir, et là, deux fois dans la même journée ? Mais le limier est déjà parti, laissant derrière lui un toubib désabusé et une odeur de tabac. Le suivre ou filer à l'anglaise ? Bonne question qui n'a qu'une seule réponse. Watson s'extirpe du véhicule, marche dans ses pas, le suit à distance respectable, s'il l'approche, il pourrait le passer au fil de sa canne-épée. Remarquez bien, dans ces lieux, ça éviterait un voyage.

Ils longent des allées désertes, Holmes stoppe enfin devant sa propre tombe. Il attend. Watson se place à côté de lui et ferme les yeux.

La pluie tombe sur le monde. _Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc._

La pluie tombe sur la tombe. _Plic. Ploc. Plic. Plac. Ploc._

— Vous pensez que vous ne m'avez pas assez torturé toutes ces années avec votre cercueil vide ?

Holmes a un frémissement. Bien sûr qu'il sait combien son ami a souffert de sa prétendue disparition, mais qu'importe, il le devait. Depuis, il tente de se faire pardonner, car il le doit.

— Watson, que voyez-vous ?

— Pardon ?

— Que voyez-vous ?

— Si c'est un nouveau jeu, je ne le trouve pas drôle !

Les doigts de Holmes effleurent les siens. C'est un fantôme de caresse, pourtant, c'est enivrant. On ne peut que succomber et Watson adore succomber, bien malgré lui.

— Je vois... une tombe, avec votre nom dessus.

— Du simple grès. Avec tout son argent, je pensais que Mycroft aurait payé un caveau en marbre. Vous savez que j'ai été déçu quand je l'ai vue ?

Watson ravale la remarque cinglante qui lui vient aux lèvres. Après tout, son frère était au courant de la mascarade, il sait tout. Et s'est bien gardé le tenir au courant. Les frères Holmes sont des calamités. Par contre, il ne pensait pas Sherlock aussi cruel de vouloir s'amuser à ses dépens, surtout à ce sujet. Un goût amer remonte dans sa gorge.

— Vous savez que j'aurais préféré ne jamais la voir ?

— Certes. Sinon, que voyez-vous ?

Il pleut, il fait froid et Watson commence à perdre patience. L'esprit tortueux du détective est difficile à suivre, parfois impossible à comprendre. Cette fois, Watson n'a même pas envie d'essayer. Ou si peu...

— Un bouquet. Celui que vous m'avez... offert.

— Hum, oui, je le voyais plutôt trôner dans le salon qu'ici. Il est fichu.

— Indubitablement.

Le silence revient. Le médecin commence à gigoter, sa jambe blessée inconfortable dans l'air humide. Il voudrait rentrer, quitter ce lieu funeste qui lui rappelle la pire partie de sa vie. Il n'a pas assez d'endurance, trop de tristesse et de colère rentrée.

— Holmes, que signifie ?

— Que voyez-vous ? Vous voyez, mais vous ne regardez pas.

Holmes a l'œil qui pétille, ça ne trompe pas. Ils sont là pour une bonne raison. Cette fois, Watson laisse son regard errer, seulement de quelques centimètres. Il cesse de respirer. Juste à côté, sur du marbre noir, son nom, et sa date de naissance en lettre dorées. Obnubilé par la sépulture de Sherlock, il n'y avait pas fait attention.

— Que...

— Joyeux anniversaire, mon vieux !

Holmes rayonne face à un médecin médusé, bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés. Watson inspire, expire plusieurs fois, compte jusqu'à dix.

— Donc, vous m'avez offert une pierre tombale ?

— Pas seulement, toute la tombe est à vous, je vous ai pris une concession à perpétuité.

Watson hoche la tête, comme s'il avait tout compris.

— Holmes, je peux vous poser une question ?

— Certainement.

— Tout ceci est... généreux, je suppose. Mais... Pourquoi ?

— Que vous êtes lent, Watson ! Pour que nous restions côte à côte, même après... On va appeler cet endroit de 221C Baker Street, qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Watson en dit qu'une telle bouffée d'amour va le renverser, qu'il va crever là, devant sa propre tombe. Il est ému, plus que de raison, que le détective ait eu cette idée totalement démente. Il a même oublié l'insulte et celle qu'il pensait lui envoyer en retour. Il ne peut que lui sourire et se rapprocher de lui.

— Je ne vous connaîtrais pas, je trouverais tout ça ahurissant. Vous êtes le premier à dire qu'une fois disparus, nous ne somme rien. Alors pourquoi penser à nous garder réunis par-delà la mort ?

— Parce que vous, vous y croyez. Je sais que ces bondieuseries vous font plaisir.

Watson se répète pour la deuxième fois de la journée que ce n'est pas l'endroit pour blasphémer. Holmes s'éloigne déjà d'un pas.

— Vous venez, Watson ? Rentrons chez nous, il sera toujours bien assez tôt de revenir ici.

Cette fois, le toubib sourit et épaule contre épaule, ils regagnent le fiacre.

Ce soir, derrière les murs, peau contre peau, ils se chuchoteront des mots qu'ils ne se disent pas souvent.

Holmes dira : _joyeux anniversaire._

Watson répondra : _je vous aime._

 _._

 _._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Comme la date de naissance de Sherlock Holmes est inconnue, j'ai choisie celle des Holmésiens...**

 **Au plaisir ;)**


End file.
